


intuition

by cyandlne



Series: azure capital [1]
Category: Tales of Graces
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:13:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28401474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyandlne/pseuds/cyandlne
Summary: Hubert muses about his friendship with Pascal.
Relationships: Hubert Oswell/Pascal
Series: azure capital [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2080107
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	intuition

There was no one Hubert Oswell appreciated more than someone who was really good at what they do.

She was fascinating. Nothing about her seemed particularly...human. Her forgetful nature, a tendency to focus in on one particular task and block out the rest of the world, her cheery and lackadaisical attitude. Sure, Hubert had initially mistaken these traits for malice, but as it eventually revealed itself, that’s just who she was. And if there was one thing she was good at, it was being Pascal.

He wasn’t sure when his begrudging agreement to work with her blossomed into what some might consider a real, beautiful friendship, but it was almost foreign to imagine being without her now. Her energy permeated every room she was in and thrust it into equilibrium; to the point that you’d always notice when she was gone, and long for the moments when she wasn’t.

Hubert knew he liked Pascal - he liked being around her, despite her quirks, sure - but he noticed he liked studying her most. What exactly constitutes a person like that? He narrowed his notes down to one simple concept: intuition.

Pascal was very intuitive. Something about her brain made her jump from one conclusion to the next with insane accuracy, all before anyone else could ever process what was said. Her intuition tended to manifest itself when she was working with her little machines, but Hubert also noticed she was very intuitive with the people around her. He would concede that Pascal tended to forgo matters of civility and decency in favor of blunt, straightforward speech, but it couldn’t be denied that she understood _why_ a person felt the way they did. She always did. She was perceptive, compassionate, and emotional; a perfect storm for a people’s person.

So when Hubert felt exasperation creep up on him, as it often did, he’d glance to Pascal, who’d offer him a cheeky smile - “I understand I’m part of the problem right now, but that’s what makes it fun!” Or when those twinges of guilt weighed heavy on his heart for all the things he did to his family in a mad dash for power and revenge, Pascal would once again smile at him - “You need to remember that they forgive you more than you’ll forgive yourself.” And if Pascal wasn’t a part of the ridiculousness that comprised most of his life these days, he’d shoot her a _look_ and her eyes would widen - “Yeah, what is going on right now?”

As their time together wore on, Hubert wracked his brain trying to figure out what it was that made them get along so well. He eventually landed on their shared younger sibling-ship. It’s the kind of thing that no one prepares you for: idolizing your family while always trying to escape their shadow, and being terrified of having to grow up for their sake, just as they had always done for you. Pascal did have 5 more years of experience being a little sibling than Hubert, after all. There were just some lessons she’d learned before he had. And it helped him to learn them with someone who had already done so.

Pascal’s intuition was an unmatchable feat. And it was that exact intuition that let Hubert feel so _understood_ , so very _seen_ without the terror of having to open up. That was what opened the door to friendship. Pascal _got_ Hubert. Even if he’d never admit it.

He wondered if she’d ever felt the same way.


End file.
